Learning Time
by gleekygeek
Summary: "Could you teach me?" "Uh...s-sure."


Summary: "Could you teach me?" "Uh…s-sure."

Quinn's POV

_Last Friday night! Yeah we - _"I'm awake, I'm awake." Yes, that is my alarm clock. Well, it's my phone as an alarm clock.

It's a Thursday and for some odd reason, I just seem to hate Thursdays. I mean, they show Gossip Girl on Thursdays but that just doesn't seem to make it a better day. I like Gossip Girl (most of the time…it sometimes gets annoying) and all but I think it's because I get tired the most on Thursdays.

I go downstairs and see my mom rushing to get to work. As usual. "Quinnie, I have to go to work already. Bye," she said while she kissed me on the cheek and left. I ate the leftover omelette my mom made and got ready for school.

"Hey there, Q," Santana comes up beside me with Britt on my other side, playing Angry Birds. I raise an eyebrow at Santana (it's what I always do) and she just has that 'I'm hot and popular' look on her face (When has she not had that face?). Probably because she's excited for practice later. Why? I wouldn't know. Then I see Britt trying real hard to get that red bird to hit the big pig and Santana comes over to her side to help her. "See 'ya later, Q." With that, they disappear and I end up in my first class – Spanish.

The day has finally ended and as I walk down the hall to go to my locker, I see Sam. Sam, oh, Sam. Just seeing him makes me melt. I guess you've figured it out already but I just have to say that - YES. I like Sam and no one else knows that.

"Hi there," he says and smiles at my direction. Thinking that he wasn't talking to me (Stupid, right?), I just open my locker door. "Uh…Hello?" I hear him again. I look towards his direction and I see him smiling at me with that huge hell of a mouth. _Grouper faaaace, trouty mouuuuth…Okay, Q. Stop singing that now._

"Oh…hi," I reply with a light smile. I really want to keep talking to him and I do wish to get closer to him. Maybe not as his girlfriend but at least as friends…and this is where I decide to go all Courage the cowardly dog on him and say, "Uh...er – You do play the guitar, right?" _ARE YOU STUPID? OF COURSE HE PLAYS THE GUITAR! YOU SEE HIM PLAY IT ALL THE TIME, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT._

"Well…yeah. I play the guitar. Why?" How stupid of me not to think of a reason as to why I'd ask if he played guitar. How stupid of me to even ask that question. I already knew he played guitar. Wow, I'm making a fool of myself. Here's where I decide to be the Queen Bee and use my "flirting skills" (if you would call it that) against him.

"Could you teach me?" I say in the sweetest voice I've ever used. I look up into his eyes and sort of do this "sexy" puppy dog pout. I know. Pathetic, ain't it?

Sam's POV

_Lord above, please help me. _Quinn Fabray has just asked me to teach her how to play the guitar. And then she just goes on ahead and looks at me with this super hot look that I obviously cannot resist. "Uh…s-sure," I say. And then the song "Stuttering" (by Usher) plays in my head thanks to that stupid answer I gave her. I try my best to smile back at her but I bet she just thought it was a failure.

She looks quite happy when she says, "Oh that's great. So when are you free?" In my mind, I'm going crazy. I have no idea when I'm free because she's so pretty and hot and perfect that both my heart and brain get so stressed out that I don't know where to find any answers. I try to calm down because I know for a fact that I'd look even more stupid than a few minutes ago and I definitely don't want to do that in front of Quinn.

"Is tomorrow, after school okay? I mean, if you're free. I hope I'm not ruining any plans or anything," she says. _Oh great. You didn't answer her and now she has to be the one making the plans. COME ON, DUDE. GET IT TOGETHER. _

"Of course not. I'm free tomorrow. So…uh…see you tomorrow," I manage to say. She says goodbye, smiles and waves at me as she walks away.

I go home extremely excited for tomorrow. But then it hit me. She didn't say where. I didn't say where either. And so I text her, asking where our guitar lessons would take place. She replies with, "You decide. I'm fine with your place and my place is okay, too. " And I start to think what's better. My place or hers. I mean, her house must be nicer but maybe asking for it to be in her house is too much…or is it? She was the one who asked for lessons. Oh whatever. She wouldn't mind my house. She wouldn't mind her own house either.

"Um…not sure. I think you should decide. Your lessons, after all." I get a text back asking me if it would be okay if it were in her house. Well, I could never say no to that. So there was my answer. Her house it is.

Quinn's POV

I didn't realize that I sounded so desperate until I got home. I just felt less desperate when I got a text from Sam asking where we'd hold these lessons. _WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT EARLIER, YOU DIMWIT? _(Note: I was talking to myself in that thought.)

I replied, telling him that it was up to him. I was fine with whatever, really. Then a few texts later, we decided that we'd hold it at my place.

Back to me being desperate…I just thought of how I was all, "IF YOU'RE FREE" on him. It just sounded so stupid. I bet he thinks I'm some desperate girl who wants to play the guitar only because she wants to get near the guy she likes so much. Oh wait. I am that. That just makes it even worse.

I finally pushed that idea aside and decided it would be good if I slept. And that's what I did. But of course, I didn't just sleep like that. It took me forever until I could sleep in peace. This is what happens when you're too excited for the next day to come.

Tossing and turning in my bed, I have no choice but to get up and just vent out my feelings to someone. I get my phone and look through my contacts to see who I could tell about how I feel about Sam. Either it's someone who already knows or someone who wouldn't mind me telling him/her this. Bingo. Mercedes. She knows AND she wouldn't mind if I told her this at…11:15 pm.

After awhile, Mercedes just kept telling to calm down and relax and be myself tomorrow. She's right. I should. And I should get to sleep. And that's exactly what I do.

Sam's POV

Finally. It's Friday and today's the day I teach the Quinn Fabray how to play the guitar. _Relax. She's not going to bite you if you look like a dork in front of her. But if biting was a good thing – STOP. Don't even go there._

I go to school with my guitar. I see Quinn in the hall and stop in my tracks as she greets me with, "Good morning, Sam. Can't wait to have our lessons later. See 'ya." And then she leaves. My day in school starts out with class (Duh.) but I can't really concentrate on that because I'm too busy thinking about what would happen later during our lesson. Today would definitely be a long day.

The day is finally over and now it's time for my guitar lesson with Quinn. I'm not sure if it's excitement or nerves that's making me "feel crazy" (if that makes sense) but I can't seem to relax. _You're just teaching her a few notes. No biggie. _Riiight. No biggie. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself and teach her the wrong chords or forget everything just like that.

Quinn's POV

It's Friday (_Friday, gotta get down on Friday. Okay, stop singing._) and I have my lessons with Sam. The school day is done and I'm going over to my locker to meet Sam. I see him standing there, looking down and holding his guitar (in its case). I walk over to him, all smiles and say, "Hey there. Are you ready to go?" He looks at me and says hi back.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go," he says as we walk to my car. As I drive, I just can't stop thinking about how I'm bringing Sam over to my house. I mean, things can happen there. Not that he'd try anything on me. He may be a guy but he's a nice guy that doesn't have feelings for me…or does he? _Don't get your hopes up._

We're finally at my house and we both get in. I tell him the directions to my room and he goes there while I check if my mom's home. "MOM!" I hear no reply. I guess she's not here. I go to my room upstairs and see Sam taking his guitar out of the case. He doesn't look like he's having a hard time but I just want to be polite and help him get it out anyway.

"Thanks," he says, as I help him take out the guitar. He hands it over to me and tries to teach me how to put my fingers where for certain chords. I didn't really care at that point because this whole thing was about getting closer to Sam but I did try to make it look like I was trying to learn properly. But this is all strategy. I figured that if I looked hopeless, he'd move closer to me and hold my hand as he directed my fingers to the proper strings. And that's exactly what happened. I know it may sound a little pathetic and I hate sounding so hopeless but what can I say? I like this guy.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Sam say, "So did you get that?" I look up at him and I can feel his fingers slowly letting go of mine and I stop them from going away.

"Wait…Sam, I have to be honest with you. I didn't really want to learn how to play the guitar. It sounds nice but I didn't really want to do this. I only did this so I could…er – get close to you," I grin at him and hope he doesn't think I sound like a fool. I hand him the guitar and he puts it down beside him (Note: We're on my bed.).

His face sort of looked confused, I guess. I mean, I'd be a bit confused too if I were in his place. "So you wanted to get closer to me?" He asks me this while a light smirk appears on his oh so cute face. I nod at this and look down at the floor. "Like friends close or like a girlfriend kind of thing?" I look up at him with this somewhat shocked look. What a question.

"Um…I don't really know. I wouldn't mind getting closer as friends but being your girlfriend….." I sort of drift off at that point, not knowing what to say. I'm still looking down at the floor, embarrassed, when I hear Sam sort of chuckle/giggle.

I look up at him when he says, "You mean to tell me that the girl of my dreams actually likes me? Am I lucky or what?" My face lights up and I don't really do anything because I'm in such a state of shock that I don't know what to do. I giggle as he scratches the back of his neck because it's just so cute.

I can't help but inch closer to his face and say, "Could you play something for me? I'm not gonna learn anyway so you could just show me." He gleefully agrees and grabs the guitar and starts to strum it. He then plays and sings Prettiest Friend by Jason Mraz. This song has actually been one of my favorites and it was such a surprise to hear him sing it.

_I wrote this for my prettiest friend_

_But while trying not to prove that I care_

_Trying not to make all my moves in one motion_

_And scare her away_

As he ended the song, I couldn't help but hug him. Once I let him go, he looked into my eyes and came closer and closer. I, too was looking into his eyes and then there it was. The kiss I was waiting for. His lips were so soft and obviously, I kissed him back.

"I've always dreamed of doing that…But I was _trying not to make all my moves in one motion and scare _you _away_," He said after the kiss. I laughed at his song-joke thing (that wasn't even that funny – I just had to laugh at it) and pecked his cheek.

"You know what, so have I BUT it's getting late, Romeo. As much as I don't want you to leave, you gotta get going," I tell him, my finger on his nose.

He stands up and so do I. We both go downstairs and he steps out of my house and turns around. "Good night, Quinn," he says, grinning at me.

I hug him again and say, "Thanks, Sam. Good night." And then he leaves.

I go back upstairs and find Sam's guitar still on my bed. I suddenly get a text from Sam and it says, "Can't wait for our next 'lesson'. ;)" I find myself smiling at this and once again, I'm excited for a "lesson".


End file.
